Día 26: Mascota oficial
by Missclover
Summary: Tenía que buscar la manera en poder proteger a su novia./ Este fanfic participa en la actividad "Mes NejiTen"


Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que:

* * *

Este fanfic participa en la actividad _**"Mes NejiTenten"**_

* * *

 **"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto"**

* * *

*.

*.

*.

Lanzó con fuerza el traje pesado que en tan sólo unos minutos había sostenido entre sus manos blanquecinas. Poco le importó el sonido seco producido por tal acción, en realidad quería deshacerse de ese atuendo lo más pronto posible.

Enmudeció el rostro; de su cuello y hombros se notaban la tensión acumulada junto con el enojo adquirido en tan poco tiempo. Sin descaro alguno maldijo lo suficientemente alto dentro del gimnasio donde practicaban baloncesto, no había personas a su alrededor y por la hora que marcaba el reloj de su muñeca izquierda era deducible que la mayoría de los alumnos estuvieran en sus hogares.

Pero él no. Ni siquiera tenía las ganas de regresar a su hogar y soportar a su tío y primas que tenía como única familia. No creía tolerar un sermón por parte del patriarca o la risa burlona e infantil de Hanabi por la noticia que les daría.

Él era la mascota oficial del equipo de baloncesto.

Él era el zorro representativo de Konoha High School.

¿Cómo había llegado a ser algo tan bajo y humillante?

Ah, claro. Por supuesto que lo sabía, no era necesario ser tan inteligente para saber el porqué tenía ése puesto tan ruin.

" _Me las pagarás Hyuga…"_ Ésa había sido la amenaza hacia su persona por parte de uno de sus compañeros de clases, el cual le guardaba rencor porque días atrás no le había prestado sus cuadernos de matemáticas e historia; en otras palabras, no le dio la oportunidad de copiarse libremente de las tareas encargadas de esas materias; por lo que, aquél joven no sólo había recibido tremendo castigo de los profesores respectivos de cada asignatura sino además un llamado de atención dirigido para la familia del mismo, mencionando el bajo rendimiento de sus notas.

No era de esperarse que días posteriores a ese suceso, el idiota de su compañero se enfadara con él dándole una clara advertencia de amenaza. Si era sincero, ni le interesaba lo que le fuera a hacer, mientras no involucrara a su novia en ello.

No quería que Tenten estuviera involucrada en una tonta disputa a causa de un sujeto que era un reverendo holgazán y bueno para nada, que no era capaz de responsabilizarse de sus labores académicas. Y ahora, ése chico estaba cumpliendo su desquite. Lo había puesto como animador del equipo, siendo la mascota oficial.

Si bien, quiso estar en el equipo de baloncesto porque le gustaba y, más que eso, su novia era porrista. Extrañamente Tenten se dejó mal influenciar por sus locas amigas, aunque al principio ella se negara (a estar con una minifalda tablonada y sujetando unos pompones animando a varios alumnos que ni ella conocía) le iba muy bien, así que después le agarró el gusto por aquella actividad extracurricular.

Cuando iba a los partidos de la región o simplemente que se daban dentro de la institución, sólo era para verla a ella y que ningún listillo intentara acercarse con fines de coquetearle, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que Tenten no sólo era excelente como animadora sino que además era atrayente para el género masculino, ya que podía apreciarlo con aquél uniforme representativo en color negro y guindo.

La primera vez que la vio usando esa ropa ajustada entallando sus caderas y pecho, supo de inmediato que no podía dejar que su compañera estuviera expuesta ante las miradas que pululaban el lugar. Se inscribió lo más pronto posible para ser parte de los titulares y no quedarse en la banca como muchos lo hacían. Era un buen jugador, era rápido y tenía la plena confianza que lograría entrar en el club. Pero qué equivocado estaba, pues en el primer día de ensayo, supo que no iba a ser nada sencillo lograr pasar la prueba, pues uno de los veteranos del equipo era aquél idiota que lo había amenazado.

Aquél tipejo perezoso no ocultaba el desagrado al verlo pisar las instalaciones, mucho menos cuando presenciaba la manera de jugar del Hyūga, tampoco le hacía gracia cómo una chica tan bonita estaba de novia para Neji.

Pasando alrededor de tres semanas, después de una ardua jornada de práctica para ver quiénes serían los nuevos compañeros que conformarían el equipo para ese año, se hizo una reunión para dar la bienvenida a todos aquellos que sin ningún problema lograron pasar. Neji tenía el presentimiento en la que le advertía que no iba a salir tan perfectamente como lo imaginaba, más cuando aquél sinvergüenza mencionaba su nombre con un tono de burla y déspota, entregándole una bolsa con un peso que no era capaz de deducir que era lo que contenía.

Cuando lo abrió y sacó lo que supuestamente debió haber sido el uniforme, no era más que un traje de capa gruesa, peludo y color blanco; y una cabeza de un zorro como complemento del disfraz horroroso que sostenía. Las risas burlonas -otras fingidas y obligadas-, y un discurso con palabras de desprecio realizado por aquél que tenía tantas ganas de golpear hicieron eco.

Un " _te lo mereces"_ fue lo último que escuchó por parte de él; sin embargo, no le dio el contraataque, si esto hubiera pasado unos años atrás cuando era un jovencito con ideas fatalistas y su personalidad más arrogante, aquél alumno estaría fuera del instituto por un buen tiempo y siendo acompañado de vendas y paredes blancas. No estaba seguro cómo había cambiado su carácter para estas situaciones, si antes lo llegaban a insultar o menospreciar, él claramente les callaba la boca con resultados. Y ahora, todo era tan distinto. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto desde que no dejó que su compañero, el cual le importaba muy poco aprenderse su nombre, se copiara sin descaro de sus trabajos y apuntes; pero eso no dejaba que la molestia se fuera, siguió en el mismo punto, tratando de calmarse aun cuando le costara el resto del día.

No quería andar aguantando más esa pelea infantil que le hacía perder el tiempo, y tampoco le daría el gusto de hacer el idiota poniéndose esa cosa horrorosa para hacerle saber que no le afectaba en lo mínimo.

— Sigues aquí Neji— la voz de Tenten lo sobresaltó. Se le había olvidado que ella tendría ensayo para los siguientes partidos que comenzarían la próxima semana. Se limitó sólo a observarla, no tenía ganas de escucharla reírse de su situación si le llegaba a contar el porqué tenía en su poder aquél atuendo de payaso aun sabiendo que ella no se burlaría de él con malas intenciones.

— Vámonos— Era más sencillo irse sin decir nada más. Tenten lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa por lo que dedujo que estaba de acuerdo en irse a sus propias casas.

— Te acompaño a dejar esa botarga junto con esto…— Le enseñó una bolsa de plástico transparente donde se podía ver claramente que era el uniforme de porrista—. No pongas esa cara Neji, ya lo sabía, _tu querido amigo_ se acercó a mi tan sólo para decirme cosas malas de ti— empezó a caminar siendo seguida por Neji.

— No tienes que salirte por esta idiotez Tenten— vio a su novia encogerse de hombros.

— No hay motivo para animar a alguien que no te importa— lo sujetó del brazo encaminándose hacia la salida— Además ya me estaba hartando de las ensaladas, esas chicas no saben comer.

Ligeramente sonrió, ya no había motivo suficiente para estar en el equipo para cuidar de ella.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

¡Día 26!

Y ahora sí, mi último fic para este mes del NejiTenten :)

El tema a elegir fue el de "mascota". Ya he publicado con este título: Neji cuidando de un cachorrito. Awww Pero ahora para no caer en lo mismo, se me ocurrió poner a nuestro genio en una situación más difícil. ¿Por qué?

Porque he leído muchos fics en donde Naruto y compañía siempre que los ponen dentro de un club de futbol o de cualquier otro juego, siempre resultan ser los populares y super campeones de liguilla. :p Debo decir, que no me desagrada leer algo así; sin embargo, considero que (viendo la realidad) cuando una persona es inteligente siempre los tachan para la banca, los echan a un lado o ignorándolos.

Sé que este fic tampoco es algo similar a lo que estoy diciendo, pero quise poner algo más "realista" en que ahora Neji no se sale con la suya, y termina siendo humillado. Pero de igual forma, le puse un final feliz. Jejeje

Bueno me dio mucho gusto participar en esta actividad, y nuevamente pido una disculpa por el atraso de estos ultimos capítulos que hice, pues el trabajo consume mi vida.

Agradezco a La Secta por considerarme en su grupo y poder conocerlas :)

Pero esto no es despedida, ¡Claro que no! Se vienen las actividades para retomar el Foro: "El NejiTen no ha de morir"

Saludos, y cualquier duda o aclaración sea bienvenido :)


End file.
